


Nella tela del ragno

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [9]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Erotico, Inganno, M/M, Malinconico, PWP, Writober, Writober 2020, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Norihito guardava il suo corpo nudo riflesso allo specchio, con sguardo spento. Sperava che i suoi ricordi potessero sparire nel nulla senza lasciare traccia. Ma più pensava, più si attaccava morbosamente alla sua memoria per rivivere quei momenti nei minimi dettagli, più i suoi ricordi restavano nitidi e impressi a fuoco nella sua mente.
Relationships: Kurama Norihito/Minamisawa Atsushi
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Nella tela del ragno

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_**  
>  **Prompt** : _Inganno_

#  _** Day 9 ** _

  


**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _Inganno_  
**Fandom** : _Inazuma Eleven GO_  
**Rating** : _Rosso_

  


  
Norihito guardava il suo corpo nudo riflesso allo specchio, con sguardo spento. I segni violacei che aveva su collo, petto e fianchi stavano pian piano svanendo diventando gialli. Era sicuro di avere altri segni del genere sulle spalle e sui glutei, pur non riuscendo a vederli completamente. Li guardava e sperava che i suoi ricordi potessero fare lo stesso: sparire nel nulla senza lasciare traccia.

Ma più pensava, più si attaccava morbosamente alla sua memoria per rivivere quei momenti nei minimi dettagli, più i suoi ricordi restavano nitidi e impressi a fuoco nella sua mente. Era impossibile chiudere gli occhi e non ritrovarsi davanti l'immagine di Atsushi che gli sorrideva mellifluo prima di baciarlo. Era impossibile dimenticare le sensazioni che aveva provato quando si era consesso a lui per la prima volta, quando l'aveva accolto dentro di sé con un rantolo dolorosamente piacevole.

Che sciocco era stato. Aveva quasi creduto che l'altro avesse cambiato idea e provasse qualcosa di più profondo e serio di una semplice attrazione fisica, ma si era solo illuso. Atsushi voleva e lui dava, senza porsi domande, senza freni. E, più di una volta, si era lasciato ingannare dalle maniere da perfetto damerino che sfoggiava con lui ad ogni incontro fugace.

Norihito non era stupido. Sapeva sin dall'inizio che quello che gli aveva proposto Atsushi sarebbe sfociato unicamente in un gioco passionale, dove non c'era spazio per i sentimenti, per l'amore. Aveva accettato ben consapevole che tra loro non ci potesse essere altro che mero sesso, ma Atsushi aveva giocato sporco e l'aveva ammaliato col suo inganno. Ogni volta che si incontravano, c'era sempre qualcosa di più del semplice spogliarsi e godere della carne che si unisce. C'erano i baci, le carezze, le parole appena sussurrate. C'era l'attesa, la comprensione, gli sguardi fugaci. Tra loro due non era mai stato solo sesso e di questo Norihito ne era più che convinto.

" _Perché qualcuno che vuole solo unirsi corporalmente non trova il pretesto di baciarti dietro il primo pilastro disponibile, senza chiedere niente in cambio o ti ronza attorno come un ragazzino alle prese con la prima cotta che tenta disperatamente di farsi notare, giusto?_ "

Questo era quello che aveva iniziato a chiedersi Norihito quando, un giorno di normale studio insieme ai loro amici, si era ritrovato appiccicato al muro lontano da occhi indiscreti, sovrastato da Atsushi e catturato dalle sue labbra calde. Un bacio. Un semplice bacio, uno di quelli che fa tremare le gambe e battere furiosamente il cuore nella cassa toracica. Un bacio fugace nato e finito in pochi secondi, senza chiedere assolutamente nient'altro. Non una toccatina in più, non una sfiorata di pelle da sotto i vestiti. Niente. E Norihito si era trovato ad aggrapparsi violentemente a quel piccolo barlume di speranza dopo mesi e mesi in cui il comportamento ambiguo dell'altro l'aveva fatto capitolare, inevitabilmente. Si era lasciato ingannare da quel bacio e da tanti altri piccoli dettagli che lui notava e annoverava tra le cose che reputava romantiche.

Ed era rimasto ingarbugliato in quella tela come una mosca nella ragnatela, destinata a morire tra le fauci del ragno.

L'ultima volta che si erano incontrati fuori dalle mura scolastiche risaliva a poco più di una settimana prima. Si erano dati appuntamento a casa di Atsushi e Norihito si era presentato senza batter ciglio, come sempre. Si era lasciato trascinare all'interno della camera da letto mentre i primi vestiti volavano già sul pavimento. Atsushi l'aveva guardato dritto negli occhi, nella penombra, mentre catturava le sue labbra in un bacio lascivo, mentre lo afferrava possessivo dai fianchi per far scontrare le loro erezioni sempre più scattanti. E Norihito era capitolato senza possibilità di recesso. Gli aveva buttato le braccia al collo, gemendo sconnesso per ogni carezza che riceveva, per ogni morso che gli marchiava il collo. Si era lasciato condurre verso il grande letto senza opporre alcuna resistenza, voglioso e in trepidante attesa di ciò che avrebbero fatto entro pochi minuti. Si sdraiò supino e allacciò le gambe attorno al bacino dell'altro quando questi gli fu addosso per continuare a vezzeggiare la sua pelle scura. Gemiti sconnessi uscivano dalle labbra di Norihito ad ogni bacio, morso e lappata lasciato tra collo e ventre.

Quando Atsushi fu abbastanza eccitato e fiero del suo operato, si scostò quel tanto che bastava per permettergli di preparare l'altro con due dita umide di lubrificante. Lo preparò sapientemente finché, ritenendolo pronto, sostituì le dita col membro dolorosamente eretto spingendosi fino in fondo con un sospiro roco. E Norihito si era sentito pieno, non solo fisicamente. Si lasciò possedere come mai prima, con la testa reclinata all'indietro ad ogni affondo, le braccia e le gambe aggrappate al corpo scattante che continuava a sovrastarlo. Quando l'orgasmo li travolse, si fiondò sulle labbra calde e sottili di Atsushi, come un assetato che ha bisogno di una fonte d'acqua per sopravvivere. E lo consumò di baci cercando di trasmettergli tutti quei sentimenti che non aveva il coraggio di professare a parole.

Dopo quella sera non lo vide più. Atsushi aveva inspiegabilmente cambiato liceo e aveva smesso di rispondere a chiamate e messaggi. Si era come volatilizzato nel nulla, lasciandosi dietro un Norihito distrutto nell'anima, deluso e marchiato da quell'amore tanto dolce quanto ingannevole. Un Norihito vuoto che si guardava alla specchio e non riusciva più a riconoscere il ragazzo che era stato prima di conoscere la sua rovina.  


**Parole** : _895_

  



End file.
